List of Minnesota North Stars players
This is a list of players who have played at least one game for the Minnesota North Stars of the National Hockey League (NHL). This list does not include players for the Dallas Stars, Oakland Seals, California (Golden) Seals, and Cleveland Barons, which are teams that previously held this franchise. A *Keith Acton, *Chris Ahrens, *Kent-Erik Andersson, *Mike Antonovich, *Dave Archibald, *Jim Archibald, *Chuck Arnason, *Brent Ashton, B *Warren Babe, *John Baby, *Helmut Balderis, *Dave Balon, *Don Barber, *Bob Barlow, *Doug Barrault, *Fred Barrett, *John Barrett, *Garry Bauman, *Norm Beaudin, *Don Beaupre, *Brian Bellows, *Harvey Bennett, *Perry Berezan, *Mike Berger, *Bob Bergloff, *Bo Berglund, *Gary Bergman, *Brad Berry, *Daniel Berthiaume, *Nick Beverley, *Dwight Bialowas, *Don Biggs, *Scott Bjugstad, *James Black, *Don Blackburn, *Rick Boh, *Leo Boivin, *Jim Boo, *Henry Boucha, *Andre Boudrias, *Paul Boutilier, *Per-Olov Brasar, *Ken Broderick, *Bob Brooke, *Aaron Broten, *Neal Broten, *Murray Brumwell, *Marc Bureau, *Charlie Burns, *Bill Butters, *Jerry Byers, C *Terry Caffery, *Craig Cameron, *Jack Carlson, *Jon Casey, *Jay Caufield, *Shawn Chambers, *Bob Charlebois, *Mike Chernoff, *Dan Chicoine, *Rick Chinnick, *Colin Chisholm, *Steve Christoff, *Shane Churla, *Dino Ciccarelli, *Enrico Ciccone, *Tom Colley, *Bill Collins, *Wayne Connelly, *Joe Contini, *Bob Cook, *Tim Coulis, *Russ Courtnall, *Jim Craig, *Mike Craig, *Dave Cressman, *Ray Cullen, D *Ulf Dahlen, *Chris Dahlquist, *Larry DePalma, *Gary Dineen, *Gord Dineen, *Jim Dobson, *Clark Donatelli, *Jordy Douglas, *Jude Drouin, *Gaetan Duchesne, *Ken Duggan, *Blake Dunlop, E *Mike Eaves, *Gary Edwards, *Todd Elik, *Jerry Engele, *Grant Erickson, *Roland Eriksson, *Kevin Evans, F *Bill Fairbairn, *Tony Featherstone, *George Ferguson, *Mike Fidler, *Alex "Sandy" Fitzpatrick, *John Flesch, *Rob Flockhart, *Jon Fontas, *Curt Fraser, *Ron Friest, G *Link Gaetz, *Dave Gagner, *Jamie Gallimore, *Gary Gambucci, *Mike Gartner, *Stewart Gavin, *Gary Geldart, *Barry Gibbs, *Gilles Gilbert, *Brent Gilchrist, *Curt Giles, *Brian Glynn, *Pete Goegan, *Bill Goldsworthy, *Steve Gotaas, *Dirk Graham, *Danny Grant, *Norm Gratton, *Jari Gronstrand H *Marc Habscheid, *Anders Hakansson, *Murray Hall, *Mats Hallin, *Ted Hampson, *Dave Hanson, *Mark Hardy, *George "Duke" Harris, *Ted Harris, *Paul Harrison, *Craig Hartsburg, *Fred "Buster" Harvey, *Derian Hatcher, *Peter Hayek, *Brian Hayward, *Bill Heindl, *Raimo Helminen, *Archie Henderson, *Bryan Hextall Jr, *Dennis Hextall, *Ernie Hicke, *Doug Hicks, *Larry Hillman, *Wayne Hillman, *Tom Hirsch, *Ken Hodge, Jr., *Bill Hogaboam, *Terry Holbrook, *Paul Holmgren, *Bronco Horvath, *Ed Hospodar, *Paul Houck, I J *Don Jackson, *Steve Janaszak, *Mark Janssens, *Pierre Jarry, *Wes Jarvis, *David H. Jensen, *Steve Jensen, *Paul Jerrard, *Don Johns, *Jim Johnson , *Mark Johnson, *Joey Johnston, *Marshall Johnston, K *Kevin Kaminski, *Dan Keczmer, *Udo Kiessling, *Trent Klatt, *Dean Kolstad, L *Gord Labossiere, *Rob Laird, *Dave Langevin, *Alain Langlais, *Peter Lappin, *Claude Larose, *Reed Larson, *Danny Lawson, *Brian Lawton, *Ken Leiter, *Louis Levasseur, *Craig Levie, *Lars Lindgren, *Pete LoPresti, *Craig Ludwig, *Len Lunde, M *Al MacAdam, *Parker MacDonald, *Kim MacDougall, *Barry MacKenzie, *David Mackey, *Brian MacLellan, *Pat MacLeod, *Dean Magee, *Steve Maltais, *Dan Mandich, *Kris Manery, *Cesare Maniago, *Moe Mantha, Jr., *Milan Marcetta, *John Markell, *Terry Martin, *Tom Martin, *Don Martineau, *Steve Martinson, *Dennis Maruk, *Bill Masterton, *Markus Mattsson, *Richard Matvichuk, *Brad Maxwell, *Bryan Maxwell, *Kevin Maxwell, *Tom McCarthy, *Ted McCaskill, *Bob McCord, *Jim McElmury, *Mike McHugh, *Bruce McIntosh, *Walt McKechnie, *Tony McKegney, *Jim McKenny, *Mike McMahon Jr, *Mike McPhee, *Basil McRae, *Ron Meighan, *Barrie Meissner, *Roland Melanson, *Roger Melin, *Gilles Meloche, *Mitch Messier, *Pat Micheletti, *Lindsay Middlebrook, *Kip Miller, *John Miszuk, *Roy Mitchell, *Mike Modano, *Doug Mohns, *Jayson More, *Wayne Muloin, *Larry Murphy, *Frank Musil, *Jarmo Myllys, N *Lou Nanne, *Rich Nantais, *Mark Napier, *Bob Nevin, *Kent Nilsson, *Rod Norrish, *Bill Nyrop, O *Dennis O'Brien, *Danny O'Shea, *Murray Oliver, *Bill Orban, *Mark Osiecki, P *Brad Palmer, *Bob Paradise, *J. P. Parise, *Dusan Pasek, *Mark Pavelich, *Steve Payne, *Allen Pedersen, *Alex Pirus, *Bill Plager, *Willi Plett, *Tom Polanic, *Mike Polich, *Jean Potvin, *Dan Poulin, *Dean Prentice, *Pat Price, *Andre Pronovost, *Brian Propp, *Chris Pryor, Q *Dan Quinn, R *Rob Ramage, *Dick Redmond, *Tom Reid, *Dave Richter, *Fern Rivard, *Gordie Roberts, *Jim Roberts, *Scott Robinson, *John Rogers, *Doug Rombough, *Bob Rouse, *Bobby Rousseau, *Stephane Roy, *Duane Rupp, *Terry Ruskowski, S *Scott Sandelin, *Mike Sands, *Gary Sargent, *Glen Sather, *Wally Schreiber, *Danny Seguin, *George Servinis, *Glen Sharpley, *David Shaw, *Gord Sherven, *Paul Shmyr, *Reid Simpson, *Ilkka Sinisalo, *Ville Siren, *Tommy Sjodin, *Darryl Sly, *Doug Smail, *Bobby Smith, *Brian Smith, *Derrick Smith, *Gary Smith, *Greg Smith, *Randy Smith, *Harold Snepsts, *Ken Solheim, *George Standing, *Fred Stanfield, *Bill Stewart, T *Peter Taglianetti, *Kari Takko, *Dean Talafous, *Jean-Guy Talbot, *Ted Taylor, *Bill Terry, *Leo Thiffault, *Mario Thyer, *Mark Tinordi, *Kirk Tomlinson, *Sean Toomey, *Tim Trimper, *Al Tuer, U V *Elmer Vasko, *Randy Velischek, *Emanuel Viveiros, W *Darcy Wakaluk, *Carl Wetzel, *Tony White, *Bob Whitlock, *Neil Wilkinson, *Tom Williams, *Ron Wilson, *Lorne "Gump" Worsley, *Bob Woytowich, X Y *Tim Young, *Warren Young, *Tom Younghans, Z *Ron Zanussi, *Richard Zemlak, *Rob Zettler, See also *List of NHL players References *hockeydb.com Category:National Hockey League players